falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Magnolia
|modspecial = |derived = |level =6 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Nobody |factions =CrimeGoodneighbor GoodneighborThirdRailOwnerFaction MagnoliaAllyFaction SettlementGoodneighbor |class =Citizen |combat style=Default |CK race =HumanRace |actor =Lynda Carter |dialogue =Magnolia.txt |edid =Magnolia |baseid = |refid = }} Magnolia is a singer performing at The Third Rail, a bar in Goodneighbor in 2287. Background Magnolia is a synth vocalist living in Goodneighbor. She was hired by Whitechapel Charlie to perform at the The Third Rail as a source of live entertainment for bar patrons sometime before 2287. The songs Magnolia writes hint towards her past life, which she will mention if asked to comment. She claims that everyone comes to the bar to drown their memories. At some point after the Sole Survivor first passes through Goodneighbor, Magnolia gives permission to Diamond City Radio to broadcast her songs on the air. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * Although she is not available as a companion, the player character can in fact romance her. Through three separate, progressively harder Charisma checks, the Sole Survivor is able to go on a "date" with Magnolia, awakening in the Hotel Rexford. * Her songs can be heard on the Diamond City Radio station, after visiting the Third Rail for the first time. Quests * Emogene Takes a Lover - Whitechapel Charlie and Magnolia can help the player character find Emogene Cabot. Inventory Notes * In the song "Good Neighbor," she alludes to going skinny dipping in Swan's Pond; a dangerous decision considering the radiation and occupant Swan. * The amplified audio for both the music and Magnolia's singing during her performances comes directly from her, not the speaker next to her stage. * If Piper is traveling with the Sole Survivor when they meet Magnolia, this will prompt some flustered dialogue from the companion. Cait will make a comment on how the player is staring at Magnolia. * If the player is in a romantic relationship with their companion, the companion will hate it if the player follows the flirting option. *Hacking KL-E-0's personal terminal in her living space shows that she has contingency plans to kill key members of the Goodneighbor community. Magnolia's entry is last on the list, stating that Magnolia is "a fellow working girl" who "deserves a chance." KL-E-0's plan is to "burn down the Third Rail as a warning," then, if Magnolia still resists, kill her with a "clean shot to the head." * The initial dialogue with her will change depending on the highest SPECIAL stat of the player character at the time of the conversation, including modifiers. The dialogue just before this check reads: "Now there's something special about you, isn't there. Don't tell me, let me guess." * Strength: "Ahh, of course. It's those powerful muscles of yours. My, I could get used to looking at those." * Perception: "It's your eyes. Quick and... intense. I bet you never miss a detail, hm? Like what you see?" * Endurance: "You're a survivor, aren't you? I bet the whole world could stand in your way and you'd just keep going." * Charisma: "Hmm, I think I know a fellow performer when I see one. Good with your words. Knows the right things to say, at the right time." * Intelligence: "Ahh, that's it, you had that "I'm the smartest one here and I know it" posture. There's something so irresistible about intelligence. Don't you think?" * Agility: "Ahh it's your hands. They move even when you aren't thinking. Quick on the draw?" * Luck: "You got the cocky smirk of a gambler. I can relate. Lady Luck is probably my second favorite lover." List of songs * Baby It's Just You * Good Neighbor * I'm the One You're Looking For * Man Enough * Train Train Appearances Magnolia appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Magnolia is voiced by Lynda Carter (of Wonder Woman fame); the songs sung by Magnolia were written and performed by Lynda Carter specifically for Fallout 4. Gallery FO4_Magnolia_Singing_on_Stage.png|Magnolia on stage Magnolia_close_up.png FSO UI C ShopIcon Magnolia.png|Magnolia's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare mulanhua.png|Magnolia's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 synth characters Category:Goodneighbor characters de:Magnolia es:Magnolia fr:Magnolia pl:Magnolia ru:Магнолия uk:Магнолія zh:木蘭花